All At Once
by jessalyn78
Summary: Will coping with a potential tragedy bring Zoe and Wade back together?
1. Chapter 1

Zoe sat unceremoniously on the cold, wet grass and took a deep breath as she sat the bottle of vodka down next to her. It was freezing on that dark, February night and she was more than a little bit tipsy. The sane part of her brain was screaming at her to go home, get in bed, and hope that she would feel better in the morning, but something was drawing her to that little cemetery tucked away in the corner of town.

"I probably should have brought flowers or something" she shrugged. "Some long-lost daughter I am, I hardly ever visit and when I do I show up empty-handed."

She held her sweater close to her body in an attempt to warm herself, but it didn't have much of an effect. She knew that if her mother were with her she'd be screaming at her for not wearing a coat, but she was nearly 30 years old damn it. If she wanted to freeze her ass off having a one-sided conversation with the dead father she never knew she could do it.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't my real father" she admitted. She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth before she remembered that Harley wasn't really there and couldn't hear a thing she was saying. "My life was so much simpler before I found out about you. I had the perfect boyfriend, perfect job, perfect life. The only problem I had was how emotionally distant Ethan was, but it turns out that was all your fault too!"

Tears began to fall down her face as memories of how painful being rejected by as a child Ethan was. "I guess I can't entirely blame you for that though" she sniffled. "He was the one who didn't love me when he found out I wasn't really his."

She picked up the bottle and took another swig. "Then you didn't even try to get to know me" she continued. "You had to go and die on me."

As a shiver ran down her spine she began to rub her arms together. "I _never _would have met Wade if it weren't for you" she said through gritted teeth. "I never would have fallen in love with him, I never would have lost him, I wouldn't be-" she stopped for a moment and struggled to steady herself. Suddenly everything around her was spinning. She figured she had just taken one drink too many, and leaned against Harley's headstone for support.

"What was I saying?" she asked trying to gather her thoughts. She had been drunk before, but she had never quite had such a hard time holding a thought.

"Why doesn't he love me back?" she finally sighed.

"Whoa" she heard a familiar voice comment. "Zoe, what in the world are you doing?"

"Brick?" she asked as she lifted her head.

"It is freezing out here" he scolded as he took her hand and stood her to her feet. Almost immediately she fell over and he quickly caught her. "Oh God" he sighed as he took her pulse. "Zoe, how long have you been out here like this?"

"What?" she asked as she looked around disoriented.

"Dr. Hart, I think you're hypothermic" he said struggling to make eye contact with her.

"No" she scoffed as she staggered away from him. She took her sweater off and threw it on the ground. "In fact, I'm feeling a little warm."

"Stop that" he said as he took his coat and placed it around her shoulders. He felt her slump into him again, only this time she felt even more limp.

He was actually slightly relieved when he figured out that Zoe had fallen unconscious. This way his stubborn little colleague couldn't fight him about getting help for her. Plus he knew that if hypothermia was treated early enough it didn't have any permanent health consequences at all. He laid her on the ground on top of his coat and pulled out his cell phone to call 911, but he was distracted by what he saw when he took a closer look at Zoe. A red spot on her pants was growing bigger and bigger by the moment. She was bleeding heavily, and that was not a symptom of hypothermia. Panicked, he lifted her up into his arms and ran to the closest place he could think of to get help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need some help" Brick said urgently as he kicked the door open and ran into the Rammer Jammer.

"Brick?" Wanda asked as he ran towards him. "What's going on? Is that Zoe Hart?"

"Yes" he answered as he placed her on the floor and took her pulse again. "I need you to call 911, I also need some towels. I'm going to see if I can control the bleeding."

"Okay" she said nervously. "Wade's around back, I'll go tell him what's going on."

"Do it quickly" Harley barked back.

After what seemed like a matter of moments Wade Kinsella was running towards Brick like a madman. "Brick, what the hell is going on?" he asked frantically.

"I'm not sure" Brick answered trying to be as calm as he could be. "But, I think Zoe's having a miscarriage."

Wade's eyes widened in horror as he struggled to steady his breathing. "What did you just say?" he asked shakily.

"I'm not quite sure" Brick continued. "But there's definitely something going on beyond the hypothermia."

"She's hypothermic!?" Wade asked as he moved closer to her and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"That might be a blessing in disguise" Brick scoffed. "Her heart rate is significantly low which is good because she is losing a lot of blood."

"Brick, what are you saying?" Wade asked as he swallowed hard. "Is she…"

"She needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible" Brick interrupted. "We need to focus on getting her the help she needs."

**Please Review! If there's interest I'll write more.**

** This is an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while so I finally decided to write it. **

**I know that I haven't updated some of my other HOD fics in a while, and I'm sorry about that! I definitely have intentions of finishing all of them. You can expect updates to Until You and What You Deserve by the end of the week!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me" Brick scolded as he approached the hospital receptionist's desk. "I have been waiting on news about my colleague for hours and _no one_ has updated me on her condition."

"Once again Sir, all I can tell you is that Ms. Hart is in surgery. I can't -"

"Itis _Doctor_ Hart" he interrupted angrily. "Her name is Doctor Zoe Hart and she is ten times the doctor any of these incompetent-"

"Daddy" Lemon scolded as she burst into the room. "Harassing the staff isn't going to do anyone any good."

"Lemonade" Brick sighed as he quickly wrapped her in a hug. "Thank goodness you're here. You got my message?"

"Yes I did" she answered as she pulled away from him. "But you weren't making any sort of sense. What in the world is going on?"

Brick rubbed his forehead in frustration as he thought back on the events of the night. "Today is the anniversary of my Aunt Winifred's death so I went to pay my respects where she's buried at the old cemetery on the edge of town. When I got there I found Zoe Hart."

"And something was wrong with her?" Lemon asked, trying to make sense out of the situation.

"She was intoxicated, and hypothermic, and then she started bleeding-"

"Bleeding?" Lemon gasped.

"Yes."

"But why-"

"I can't know for sure until I speak to one of the doctors on staff here, but judging from how heavily she was bleeding and the location… the only explanation I can come up with for a healthy woman her age is miscarriage."

"Oh my God" Lemon whispered quietly as her hand to rose to her mouth. A miscarriage? How horrible… That was the last thing she had expected her father to say. "Should we call Wade?" she asked shakily.

"Wade is here" Brick said motioning to a nearby waiting room. "The poor boy has hardly moved a muscle since we got here. He's just sitting in there staring off into the distance."

"Oh God" Lemon sighed. She had known Wade Kinsella her entire life and she knew that he when he was really upset, he'd shut down. Memories of him at his mother's funeral flooded her mind- so still, so quiet, as if he had checked out completely. "I'm going check on him" she said, taking a collective breath. "I trust you're not going to harass this nice lady while I'm gone" she added motioning to the receptionist.

Brick nodded in agreement, but he knew he had no intentions of doing any such thing. Brick Breeland was nothing if not stubborn. He wasn't going to give up until he knew if the girl he had come to love as if she was his own was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wade?" Lemon asked softly as she gently placed a hand on Wade's shoulder.

"Hey Lemon" he responded coldly, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"My daddy called me, let me know what's going on with Zoe" she explained as she sat next to him.

"Did he know?" Wade asked flatly.

"I understand that we're still waiting on news about her."

"Yeah, it's been a while" he sighed. "Brick's the only one who's told me anything. He thinks…" his voice trailed off and he swallowed hard, unable to finish his sentence.

"He told me what he thought" Lemon said sympathetically.

"Yeah" he whispered. "I guess I screwed things up even worse than I thought."

"No" Lemon said angrily. "Wade Kinsella, don't you dare blame yourself for this."

"She was alone, Lemon" he said as he choked back tears. "She was drinking alone, in a cemetery, in the middle of the night."

"It doesn't make much sense" Lemon said mystified.

"But it does" Wade answered, the pain evident in his voice. "Lemon, she hasn't been acting like herself since we broke up… not at all."

"Well maybe that was a blessing in disguise" Lemon reasoned. "If Zoe wasn't in that cemetery my daddy wouldn't have found her and she could have bled to death."

"And if I hadn't cheated on her in the first place she would have been safe, in bed, with me" he said as he started to break down. "We'd be having a _baby_ Lemon. But now…"

"Now don't get ahead of yourself" Lemon scolded. "We still don't know what is going on."

"That daddy of yours has been a doctor for a long time" Wade said soberly. "I think he knows what he's talking about. Zoe's losing our baby."

"Wade" Lemon said softly as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be" he sighed as he struggled to pull himself together. "I deserve it."

"Wade-"

"I screw up everything good in my life" he continued. "I would have been a crappy father."

"No" Lemon insisted, shaking her head. "That isn't true."

"Look who my role model is" he scoffed. "Crazy Earl was no father at all, me and Jesse raised ourselves. This kid is probably better off never being born."

"Don't say that" Lemon gasped.

"Something's really wrong" he added as he began to tear up again. "If all that was going on was Zoe having a miscarriage, they would have been done working on her hours ago. What if she's-"

"I'm not going to let you go there" Lemon interrupted. "I hate Zoe Hart with all my heart and will until the day I die but if there's one thing true about her it's that she does not give up. She wouldn't want you to either."

"She is stubborn" Wade smiled fondly.

"She is" Lemon agreed. She looked Wade over and for the first time noticed that he wasn't only a wreck emotionally. His hair was a mess, he had big dark circles under his eyes, and he looked paler than she had ever seen him. "Have you gotten any sleep tonight?" she asked with concern in her voice.

He silently shook his head.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can find anything edible in the cafeteria" she said as she stood to her feet. "I'll bring you back something."

"Lemon-" he called out as she walked away.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around.

"Thank you" he nodded. She knew he wasn't thanking her for getting him food, or even for her fruitless efforts to talk him down. He was thanking her for caring. Her heart broke for him as she nodded. "You're welcome Wade" she answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lemon returned to waiting room she found that Brick, and several doctors had joined Wade.

"What's going on?" she asked as she quickly walked into the room and set down the container of cold, cafeteria mashed potatoes she had bought for Wade.

"We're just waiting to hear that ourselves" Brick answered as he put his arm around his daughter and held onto her tightly.

"Ms. Hart suffered an ectopic pregnancy" one of the doctors explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" Wade asked. "Is the baby okay?"

"No" Brick answered quickly. He wanted to answer Wade before one of the other doctors had the chance to. He had known Wade Kinsella for the boy's whole life. Hell, he delivered him. If getting the news from someone he knew was going to help than that's what Brick was going to do for him.

"So she miscarried?" Lemon asked as her voice broke. She didn't expect to have such an emotional reaction, but she had been holding out hope that everything would be alright. She didn't want to see Wade's heart break, and as much as she couldn't stand Zoe Hart she didn't want the poor girl to lose a baby.

"Not exactly" Brick answered. "This was never a viable pregnancy. There isn't anything anyone could have done."

"So it wasn't because Zoe was drinking?" Wade asked hopefully.

"No" one of the doctors confirmed. "Alcohol didn't play a role."

Wade almost felt relieved knowing that all of this wasn't his fault, but he was just too damn sad to feel any kind of happiness.

"Was there a rupture?" Brick asked, turning to the two surgeons.

"Yes, and a substantial amount of bleeding. The hypothermia served as a further complication, but we were able to stabilize her."

"Was a Salpingectomy necessary?" Brick asked.

"What the hell does that mean?" Wade asked worriedly.

"We removed her left fallopian tube" the surgeon answered, hoping that everyone in the room would understand what he what he meant if he refrained from using medical jargon.

"What does that mean?" Lemon asked, shocked that she was so worried for a woman who she considered the bane of her existence a few short months ago. "Does that mean she can never have babies after this?" That thought seemed absolutely cruel to Lemon. Finding out in the same day that not only did you lose a baby, but you could never have another one again.

"It won't make conception impossible" the doctor answered. "But, it will be more difficult."

Wade knew it was selfish, but the last thing he wanted to think about was Zoe having a baby with some other guy. All he wanted was to hold Zoe in his arms and know that she was okay. He wanted to grieve _their_ baby with her.

"Can I see her?" Wade asked as he cleared his throat.

"She's in recovery" the doctor answered. "We'll let you know when she's awake."

"Thank you" Wade nodded as he sat in the seat he had been in before.

"This was what I suspected" Brick sighed. "But I was really hoping I was wrong."

"Wade" Lemon said, approaching him carefully. "I am _so_ sorry."

He wanted to respond. He wanted to brush her off. He wanted Brick and Lemon to go away so no one could see how devastated he was, but for some reason his mouth just couldn't form words. Instead he just buried his head in his hands and let out a loud sob.

**Poor Wade, right? :( It will get less angsty after this, I promise! Please Review!**


End file.
